


Current Events

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [20]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Cisgender Character, Gen, amputee character, child character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: A lot happens that year.1329 AE





	Current Events

Sitting back in the chair next to the fireplace, Rancalagen shakes out the expanse of parchment in his hands, getting it to stand correctly despite its creases. ‘Further Unrest in Kryta’ displayed across the front in bold print. The corners of his mouth turn down as he scans the article.

More propaganda against the human queen was popping up.

“Ran?” His ears twitch and he looks over as feet smaller than his own pad over to stand next to him. Wide milky blue eyes, larger ears than he had ever seen on a progeny, and a mop of curly golden hair poke up over the edge of the arm rest.

“Kryta’s gettin’ dangerous.” He lets the paper fall over the other armrest and lifts the progeny into his lap. Eltaam pats around with their left hand and the stump of their right for a moment, before grasping the paper and attempting to pull it over.

“Are we in Kryta?” Eltaam shakes the paper much in the same way that Rancalagen did.

“Sorta, s’mostly north an’ west o’us. Don’ think Lion’s Arch’ll get messed with.” Rancalagen threads his fingers into the progeny’s hair and watches his eyes slide shut, the small body leaning into him.

Eltaam shifts, pressing his face into the soft material of Rancalagen’s buttoned tunic. “You have jobs in Kryta.”

Where were a few clients, mostly in Divinity’s Reach, Queensdale, and one up in Seraph’s Landing. He lets his claws rake gently over Eltaam’s scalp, because what else could he do? He can’t afford to break the contracts, the trips there were too well worth the pay.

Rancalagen closes his eyes for a moment, then angles the paper more towards his face, and starts reading the article. Though the books say a progeny of Eltaam’s age isn’t equipped to understand the ramifications, Rancalagen refuses to shut him off from the current events of the world. ‘We can only give him the information and the means he needs to grow up,’ as Drephan had said one evening, and Rancalagen couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
